Mi Hija una Homofobica oO
by KataristikA
Summary: Una Nueva generacion, una chica sin madre y un padre en coma. Si juntaos estos elementos, que saldra /semi yaoi sasuxnaru


Mi Hija…una Homo fóbica

Mi Hija…una Homo fóbica!! oO

Woo nuevo fic, solo espero que les guste, y prometo actualizar mas seguido uu, solo unas palabras

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen…solo los tomo prestados un rato para escribir cosas como estas y hacer que tengan unos adorables, tiernos y bellos hijos o**

Así sin mas vamos al capitulo

_**Capitulo I: **__**Recuerdos, una despedida y un despertar**_

_**By: KatarE**_

En una habitación, un antiguo estudio, una niña estaba escribiendo amenamente en un pequeño diario, a su lado estaba la bandana que simbolizaba que ese día se había convertido en una genin de Konoha, al otro lado había una fotografía en donde había un hombre de cabellos azabaches cargando a una pequeña niña en brazos. La chica miro esa fotografía y una sonrisa melancólica se formo es sus labios, volvió a escribir.

"_Como te iba diciendo mi nombre es Ichizu Uchiha, tengo doce años y soy hija de Sasuke Uchiha y…bueno, no conozco a mi madre, nunca me han hablado de ella y nunca le he podido preguntar a mi padre ya que él…esta internado en el hospital. Hace cuatro años, el y su equipo AMBU fueron emboscados dejándolo en ese estado, así que técnicamente he crecido sola, si no hubiera sido por mis tíos Hinata-san y Neji-san no habría sido capaz de terminar la academia, fueron muy buenos conmigo, cuando mi padre quedo en coma ellos aceptaron cuidarme, ya que nadie mas podía, me quede en su casa mucho tiempo pero hace poco decidí que como ya puedo cuidarme sola, irme a vivir a mi casa, en el antiguo complejo Uchiha. Lo bueno es que me llevo muy bien con su hijo, Takeo Hyuuga, es muy amable conmigo, no creas que me gusta ni nada solo es mi mejor amigo, también me llevo muy bien con la hija de Lee-san, Tomoe, ella al igual que yo no alcanzo a conocer mucho a su madre ya que murió en una misión, Sakura Haruno, era una antigua compañera de equipo de mi padre junto con Kakashi-sensei y un tal Naruto Uzumaki…tampoco me han hablado mucho de él, solo que desapareció en la misión en la que murió Sakura-san, lo bueno es que mi padre no asistió a esa misión, ya que estaba en otra. Bueno tengo que irme le tengo que ir a contar a mi padre que ahora soy una kunoichi bajo toda regla, te escribiré pronto"_

Cerro lentamente el diario pensando en todas las aventuras que tendría ahora que era genin, mañana tendría que ir a la academia para conocer a su nuevo sensei y ver quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo, pero por el momento tenia que ir a contarle la buena noticia a su padre, que aunque no hablara o se moviera ella sentía que siempre la escuchaba, cuando estaba con la Godaime-Sama y Shizune habían aprobado esta teoría y la animaban continuamente , hecho que preocupaba a la Hokage quien no pudo hacerse cargo de la pequeña al ser la máxima autoridad de la aldea, sabia que se sentía sola al no tener a su padre ni a su "madre" con ella y se sentía culpable por no ser capaz de revelarle la verdad a la pequeña.

Corría en dirección al hospital, tenia muchas ganas de verle y dar la noticia sabia que se sentiría orgulloso de ella, ese era su sueño…antes de llegar al hospital paso a la florería que era propiedad de los padres de una de sus amigas, quería llevarle flores a su padre

-Hola Ichizu-chan-la saludo amablemente la chica de el mostrador-veo que vas a ir a ver a Sasuke-san

-hai le voy a contar que pase el examen, que bueno que tu también pasaste Hana-chan-le sonrió feliz

-si, no estuvo tan difícil como creí…por cierto-comento mientras Ichizu se acercaba con un ramo de lirios-Takeo-kun te estaba buscando…no tienes nada con el cierto-la miro entre confiada y de querer saber la verdad, la pelinegro solo atino a sonrojarse

-no…con el solo somos…amigos…sabes que nos criamos juntos el es como mi hermano nada mas

-si aja-dijo sarcástica-y yo soy la mas bonita del país del fuego

-no digas eso si tu no eres fea-comenzó a inspeccionarla, tenia el cabello largo de color café como su padre, Akimichi Chouji, y sus ojos azules como los de su madre, Yamanaka Ino, no era gorda pero tampoco era flaca del todo estaba en termino medio y tenia dos pequeños espirales en las mejillas símbolo de la familia Akimichi.

-pero tu tampoco lo eres Ichizu- era verdad, su cabello corto y rebelde era completamente azabache junto con sus ojos color azul, pero no eran cualquier azul como los de hana, si no que asemejaban dos zafiros, su piel era blanca y tenia unas lindas marquitas en sus mejillas que solo Kami sabia de donde habían salido.

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir ya se me esta haciendo tarde

-esta bien nos vemos en la academia en dos días

-hai – sonriente pago las flores y retomo su camino. Llego al hospital, hay ya la conocían ya que iba todas las semanas a visitar a su padre, entro a la habitación 326 que era ocupada hace mas de tres años por la misma persona.

-Buenas tardes Oto-san-sonrió entrando a la habitación, dejando los lirios en un pequeño masetero en una mesita al lado del hombre, depositando un beso en la frente de este a modo de saludo-ojala pudieras ver el maravilloso día que hace afuera oto-san se que te gustaría, además te tengo una buena noticia-saco la bandana de el pequeño bolso que traía consigo y la dejo en el regazo de Sasuke-se que te sentirás orgulloso…desde hoy soy una kunoichi-comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas y su voz se quebró-te extraño oto-san no sabes cuanto-no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente sobre su padre-quiero pasar tiempo contigo, que me regañes y que celebremos juntos los cumpleaños-al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras recordó el día que su padre partió…

_°°…:Flash Back:..°°_

En una de las salitas de la mansión Uchiha de celebraba un cumpleaños, de el cual, los invitados eran solo dos

-feliz cumpleaños ichizu-trataba de cantar animadamente, ya que nunca había sido muy expresivo que digamos, pero siempre intentaba tener una sonrisa para su hija-ahora pide un deseo y apaga las velas-la niña cerro los ojos pensando un momento para luego soplar las velas, recibiendo un aplauso por parte de sasuke al apagarlas. El mayor tomo un cuchillo y partió dos rebanadas, una grande para su hija y una pequeña para el ya que nunca le habían gustado los dulces, al pasar un rato la niña comenzó a hablar

-etto…oto-san te podría pedir un favor-tímida agacho la cabeza jugando con sus manos esperando la respuesta de su padre, aunque no estaba segura si su padre accedería a su pedido

-claro-le impresiono la actitud de su hija, ella nunca había sido así con él, pero esa actitud le recordaba de cierta forma a alguien que conocía

-tu…podrías cumplirme mi deseo de cumpleaños?-el momento de la verdad había llegado

-siempre que este a mi alcance…si

-bu…bueno…a mi me…gustaría saber…"un poco mas solo un poco mas" ¡¡quien realmente es mi madre!!-levantándose de su puesto y con los puños apretados soltó la bomba que tenia en su corazón, en silencio reino por un largo rato en la habitación

-sabia que este momento llegaría algún día-bufo y acaricio su cabello-tienes que tener conciente de que es una historia muy larga y complicada…estas segura que quieres escucharla

-hai-por fin el momento que más había anhelado había llegado

-hn…por donde empiezo-comenzó a pensar poniendo sus manos a la altura de su barbilla-como bien tu sabes antes yo formaba equipo con dos personas además de un sensei verdad-su hija lo escuchaba atentamente-también como tu también sabes yo…-esta era la parte mas dolorosa y oscura de su pasado-traicione a la aldea y me fui con Orochimaru

-hai-bajo su cabeza, muchas veces habían tratado a su padre de traidor por esto

-bueno…siguiendo con la historia en ese tiempo de mi juventud yo conocí a alguien…que con el transcurso de tiempo se transformo en alguien muy importante para mi…esa persona es la que ame-ichizu estaba impresionada nunca se hubiera imaginado una historia así. Sin previo aviso Sasuke se paro dirigiéndose a su estudio, volviendo con una cajita que tenia una cerradura. El Uchiha mayor tomo una cadenita de su cuello en donde había una pequeña llave con la cual iba a abrir la cajita.

-Sasuke-san-un AMBU toco en la ventana de la habitación

-si, que pasa-respondió volviendo a la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-perdón por molestarlo…pero Hokage-sama lo necesita en su despacho de inmediato-recibió un bufido por respuesta y dado el mensaje desapareció en una nube de humo

-maldita vieja borracha-susurro para si, se levanto de donde estaba guardando la llave de nuevo en su pecho

-etto…oto-san-

-no te preocupes volveré pronto y seguiremos nuestra conversación-arreglo sus cosas para salir ya que suponía que era una misión la que le iba a dar la "querida y nada borracha" hokage, le dio un beso a Ichizu de despedida y se fue dejando a la niña sola y con una gran duda en su mente

Varias semanas pasaron desde que le habían asignado la misión al equipo AMBU 16, cuando por fin volvieron solo habían sobrevivido dos ninjas y un herido de gravedad, según los relatos de los sobrevivientes los habían emboscado al volver a la aldea dejándolos en gran desventaja. Estas noticias llegaron a oídos de la pelinegra que, corriendo desesperadamente, había llegado al hospital a la habitación donde se encontraba en este momento.

_°°…__:Fin Flash Back:…°°_

…hacer lo que todos los padres hacen con sus hijas-seguía llorando realmente tenia que contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo…eso que la estaba destrozando por dentro, de la nada una mano comenzó a acariciar su revoltoso cabello haciendo que reaccionara

-I…Ichizu…no…no llores-decía débilmente el mayor, haciendo que la pequeña quedara en shock que al principio pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma-no…me gusta…verte llorar-uno de sus dedos seco las lagrimas que salían de los zafiros de la niña

-no…no puede ser la Godaime-sama tenia razón-mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la rubia de ojos ámbar que expectante vio como sucedía lo que creía imposible-realmente estas despierto-se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas, no quería volver a perderle

-Ichizu-la voz de la hokage resonó en la habitación, la aludida volteo la cabeza encontrándose con una sonrisa-déjame con tu padre a solas un momento, tengo que revisar su estado físico

-ha…hai-con la cabeza gacha salió de la habitación, aún no podía creer lo que había visto, antes de salir de la habitación escucho unas palabras

-_"cuanto tiempo Uchiha"_-y cerro la puerta, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban puestas al lado de las habitaciones se quedo un rato, no supo cuanto hasta que escucho un a voz alegre que la llamaba

-Nee Ichizu-chan-levanto la vista viendo a su amiga sonriéndole

-ah…Tomoe-chan

-viene a ver a tu padre, pensé que estarías con él, ¿paso algo?-se sentó al lado de la otra chica, al verla en esa posición se preocupo de inmediato, su padre siempre le había dicho que fuera buena con todas las cosas vivientes y que siempre que pudiera tratara de ayudarlas

-lo que pasa es que estaba en la habitación y mi padre despertó…-no pudo continuar ya que la ojiverde la interrumpió

-eso es genial-le tomo de las manos con estrellitas en los ojos-¡ahora podrás saber quien es verdaderamente tu madre!

-si…-dijo en un susurro-pero…creo que ahora…tengo un poco de miedo a saber la verdad

-¿porque crees eso?

-no lo se…y si la respuesta que me a no es la que quiero, en el fondo siempre e querido conocer a mi madre, pero, que tal si ella no me quiere ver a mi y por eso abandono a mi padre, que pasaría si después de saber quien verdaderamente es ella esta muerta, no lo soportaría, ya que quedaría igual o incluso peor que ahora-la otra la quedo mirando y la abrazo dándole consuelo

-no te preocupes, si eso llega a suceder siempre contaras con mi apoyo, el de todos nosotros, para eso están los amigos no?-sonrió dándole ánimos a la pelinegro. En eso salió la Hokage y se dirigió a las dos muchachas

-Ichizu…tenia que informarte que…hoy no podrás ver a tu padre, ya que aún no esta en condiciones de hablar bien y necesita descansar-centro su mirada en la otra chiquilla- Tomoe, la podrías llevar a tu casa esta noche necesita estar con alguien de confianza

-hai-animosa tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevo corriendo. La Hokage se quedo mirando hacia el lugar en donde habían desaparecido las dos nuevas Genin, la hora de la verdad estaba cerca, y nada ni nadie podría impedir lo que se avecinaba

_Continuara…_

KatarE: Bueno antes que nada…les pido disculpas a todos los que me leen, ya que me he demorado mucho en actualizar (como ya lo e mencionado en mis otros fics)

Sakukato: de hecho no deberíamos comenzar otro sin haber terminado los demás…pero es lo que hay.

Katzue: además este es la combinación de varios fics sueltos que tenia por ahí en mente la tonta de arriba

KatarE: ¬¬ oye, hare como si no te escuchara, volviendo con lo importante quería darles las gracias a mi Oka-chan _**Flor440 **_quien me ha ayudado mucho en la corrección de este fic y además me ha dado muchas ideas de cómo continuarlo

Sakukato: si es verdad TE QUEREMOS MUCHO Y ESPERAMOS QUE SIGAS SIENDO TAN BUENA PERSONA COMO HASTA AHORA

Katzue: sin nada mas que aportar espero que les aya gustado esta nueva creación que promete tener muchas sorpresas, además de que es mas seria y profunda que las otras

KatarE: sin nada más nos despedimos

Ja Ne

_Próximo episodio:_

**El pasado no perdona**

Así que los esperamos nn


End file.
